random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamworks
Dreamworks is just as cool as Pixar and we willl review the movies. Fav Bee Movie: Only good movie worth talking about infinity/10 'Master ventus' My opinion on Dreamworks movies. Shrek 1-3 were great movies but Shrek the Final Chapter was kinda boring and a not needed sequel. Madagascar 1-3 were good movies as well, Madagascar 2 was not as exciting as the first one and three in my opinion but it was still really good. Bee Movie, Shark Tale and Antz were good, Kung Fu Panda was good but only the first movie since I didn't like the sequel too boring for me. NermalTheBunny Antz - It's a good movie, but it copied A Bug's Life. Shark Tale - It's a good movie too, It copied Finding Nemo. Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit - Over the Hedge - I love this movie! Monsters Vs Aliens - Boo!! Gallaxhar should take over America instead of Earth, Get rid of this annoying movie! Megamind '''- It's awesome that the main character has a giant blue head as a smurf. '''Trolls - I love this movie, I'm also a fan of Trolls alongside Despicable Me and Minions, obscure video games from Japan, some Canadian cartoons, Nickelodeon, and Yo Gabba Gabba!, just to name a few! Home - Oh yeah, that was great movie! Moon's review *Over the Hedge: Best movie ever 10/10 *Everything else: Pretty cool too ig 8/10 *Boss Baby: Fuck you. Web's Review *Antz: Liked it. A real classic. 9/10 *Shrek: Good, but not great. 8/10 *Shrek 2: OH MAH GAAWD YES!!!! 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/10 *Shrek 3: Awesome. 10/10 *Shrek 4: More Awesome. 10/10 *Over the Hedge: I pissed myself laughing. 11/10 *Kung fu Panda: Okay, not the best. 7/10 *Kung fu Panda 2: No. 5/10 *Megamind: Amazing! 11/10 *Shark Tale: Underrated classic. 11/10 *PIB: what? *Monsters vs. Aliens: Good flick. 9/10 *Penguins of Madagascar: Waaay better than most of the crap on Nickelodeon today. 10/10 Bowser & Jr. * The Road to El Dorado: hot 8/10 * Over the Hedge: nice nice 8/10 lol i cant remember anything else sorry lol UMG *'Bee Movie:' Maybe because I watched it so many times as a child, but I loved this one. Possibly my favorite Dreamworks movie. 10/10 *'Shrek:' Had a great plot and was actually funny at times. 9.5/10 *'Shrek 2:' Have to rewatch, haven't watched in forever.. ?/10 *'Shrek the Third:' Can't remember well, but I remember thinking it was pretty good. ?/10 *'Shrek Forever After:' A lot different than the others, but I found it decent. 7.75/10 *'Monsters vs. Aliens:' Pretty much what Moch said. B.O.B./BOB/Bob or whatever was kinda funny. 6/10 *'Madagascar: '''Great plot, good jokes. 8/10 *'Madagascar 2': Escape 2 Africa: Never watched... *'Madagascar 3:' Hilarious, action packed, emotional. Just an excellent movie overall. 10/10 *'Kung Fu Panda:' Bored the living CRAP out of me. Horrible attempts at jokes. 0/10 WET *''Bee Movie: '' I think it's good. Not their best movie, but...good. 7/10. *''Madagascar: ''Good jokes, animation and voice acting, but can drag on. 8/10 *''Madagascar 2: ''A downgrade from the first movie. It does have a few good moments, but those are stretched out. 5/10 *''Madagascar 3: ''Has a disappointing ending, and the Afro Circus bits are just flat out annoying. But it's still pretty funny. 7/10 *''Kung Fu Panda: ''Don't judge a book by its cover. It has good jokes, but sometimes drags on and on like Madagascar. 7/10 *''Monsters Vs. Aliens: ''Boring as hell. It's annyoing, horribly acted, and predictable. 2/10 *''Shrek: ''Funny at times, but again - can drag on. 7/10 *''Shrek 2: ''Even funnier and more energized than the first. 9/10 *''Shrek 3: ''Boring, and drags on. 4/10 *''Shrek 4: ''Is a little over the top, but is still hilarious. 8/10 *''Antz: ''Funny, with great voice actors. 8/10 *''Over The Hedge: ''I didn't laugh too much, and it is a little boring but the voice acting and animation is good. 4/10. *''Kung Fu Panda 2: ''Funny, but can drag on and is over the top at many points. 6/10 J. Severe * '''The Road to El Dorado': Was decent. 6.5/10. * Shrek: A bit rough around the edges, but still a good trendsetter for adult humor in animated films with a genuinely good and original love plot. 7.3/10. * Shrek 2: Better than the first. 8/10. * Shark Tale: Bland, full of pop culture references, and tried to be hip and edgy for the kiddies. Blah. 4/10. * Over the Hedge: Better than I thought it'd be. 7/10. * Shrek the Third: Lowpoint of the series, pretty boring. 5.5/10. * Bee Movie: Jerry Seinfeld, good humor, John Goodman and Patrick Warburton in the same movie, and it actually taught me something! 8/10. * Kung Fu Panda: One of Dreamworks' best. Great coming-of-age story with good humor and action. 9/10. * How to Train Your Dragon: Dreamworks' second best. Makes up for its somewhat predictable plot with an original setting, incredibly charming characters, and the amazingly built relationship between Hiccup and Toothless. 10/10.* * Shrek Forever After: Better than the third, not quite as good as the first two. 7.5/10. * Megamind: Good, original superhero movie. Some thrilling sequences as well that make me wonder why more studios don't make CGI superhero films (after all, the special effects are cheap to produce!). 8.3/10. * Kung Fu Panda 2: Dreamworks' finest and one of my favorite CGI films of all time. 10/10, would smash. * Puss in Boots: Pretty good. Would like to see a sequel that actually ties into the Shrek movies someday. 8/10. * Madagscar 3: Europe's Most Wanted: The best of the Madagascar movies and quite an acid trip. 8/10. * Rise of the Guardians: Literally saw this just a couple of days ago. Pretty, lots of heart, and great character designs. Deserved to gross more. 8.3/10. * The Croods: Visually gorgeous with lots of cartoony movement and a great message. 8.5/10. * Turbo: Fast-paced action and it has Samuel L. Jackson, but other than that it's so deriative and completely forgettable. 6/10. * Mr. Peabody & Sherman: Has a lot of fun with its time travel theme and is unexpectedly emotionally poignant. 8/10. * How to Train Your Dragon 2: Not as good as the first, but has a great sense of scope, action, and a wonderful dynamic between its characters. 9/10 * edited since its original review EliNinja *'Shrek '''Best Dreemwurks Evur! ''Shrek is luv, Shrek is life *'Megamind '''Pretty cool movie *'Madagascar I love this movie becuz it's kewl and funny yeahhh.....uh.... Tornadospeed *'''Bee Movie: 12/10 *'Shrek:' 12/10 *'Shrek Sequels:' 10/10 *'Megamind:' 10/10 *'How to Train Your Dragon (1 and 2):' 10/10 *'Kung Fu Panda (1 and 2):' 10/10 *'Madagacar (1):' 10/10 *All Others: 9/10 Pixel *Bee Movie: sexy/10 *Shrek: 42069/10 *every Shrek sequel including the one where he has the babies: 6969696969/10 someone *Bee Movie 65874263987/10 Category:Dreamworks Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Reviews